omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm Ehrenburg
|-|Base= |-|Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald= |-|Pantheon= Character Synopsis Wilhelm Ehrenburg, also known by his title Kaziklu Bey, is an antagonist in Dies Irae. A member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, he occupies seat IV of the Obsidian Round Table. He was among the very first to be recruited to the Longinus Dreizehn Orden alongside his rival Wolfgang Schreiber. Wilhelm Ehrenburg's mother Helga was a prostitute, while his father was a deadbeat who used most of Helga's earnings to purchase alcohol. This unhealthy family relationship cause the two of them to neglect him in his early years to the point where he had to learn to trap, kill and cook small animals simply to survive. Eventually he moved on to his fellow humans, whose remains were discovered by Helga. He killed her, raped her, and burned down his home in response, becoming a full-fledged homeless serial killer. He managed to survive to adulthood on the streets just like that, at which age he met Wolfgang Schreiber for the first time. Push gave way to shove, and a battle ensued. Eleonore Von Wittenburg and Beatrice Waltrud Von Kirchisen intervened and held the two at bay for a while, but eventually both Schreiber and Wilhelm were both defeated within a minute by Reinhard Heydrich, leaving Eleonore and Beatrice awestruck. Later on, Heydrich had all 4 of them join the Obsidian Round Table. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | At least 5-B, likely far higher | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Kaziklu Bey, Keishirou Kyougetsu Gender: Male Age: 89 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #4, Pure-Blooded Aryan, Vampire (With his Briah) | Hadou God Cell Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheim), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and attack his enemies on a spiritual level), Reality Warping (Beri'ah is the act of a Die Ewigkeit user forcing their deepest desire on reality), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Vampirism, Transformation(turns into a vampire when activating his Beri'ah), Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (His Holy Relic, Qliphoth Bacikal, allows him to manipulate the blood of Vlad the Impaler flowing in his veins, usually in the form of stakes), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location as long as it is within his Beri'ah), Matter and Energy Absorption (Can absorb life-force, blood and souls. His absorption can also work on inanimate objects), Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (By directly attacking his opponent's soul), Limited ability to affect non-corporeal and abstract beings (If his blood enters someone, a "blood pact" is formed between he and them, which allows him to attack them even if they're abstracts), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mental (Was capable of fighting even in the presence of Methuselah), Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks. Explicitly stated to be far stronger than Keishirou Kyougetsu, who can cut apart mountains and pierce through whole mountain ranges with his attacks.), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Was able to fight evenly against Methuselah after being empowered by Reinhard) | Metaverse Level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Somewhat comparable to Beatrice with her Briah) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: At least Class 10 (Wilhelm pulling on Shirou's chain reached a tensile strength surpassing ten tons) | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Mountain Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher | Metaversal Durability: Mountain Level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba. Far superior to Keishirou.), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Planet level, likely far higher | Metaverse Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Tens of meters with blood spikes, Hundreds of meters (at least five hundred meters) with his Beri'ah | Metaversal Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, single-handedly suppressed the military uprising in Warsaw Weaknesses: When his Beri'ah is activated, he's vulnerable to things that can harm vampires such as crosses and silver, and his heart works as a weak point, the more people are within his Beri'ah's range and the stronger their wills, the weaker his Beri'ah becomes. | None notable Versions: Base | Legion Empowerment (Interview with Kaziklu Bey) | Legion Reincarnation Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Holy Relic, Qliphoth Bacikal (The blood of Vlad the Impaler) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah *'Qliphoth Bacikal' **The Holy Relic of Kaziklu Bey. Qliphoth Bacikal is the blood of Vlad the Impaler and currently runs through Wilhelm's veins. He can use it in a variety of ways in combat such as: creating spikes to use for melee combat, transform them into soul-destroying makeshift projectiles to fire at will, use them underneath his feet to act like a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, and remotely crystallize the blood of those who drank or absorbed Wilhelm's own blood (allowing him to attack others by crystallizing the blood from inside them). His stakes can also sap the force of anything they hit (ex. if a human were to be hit by one, they would have their whole life-force, blood, and soul absorbed), killing them in the process. It can even work on inanimate objects and machines such as cars as Wilhelm was able to turn it into scarp instantly and use it's fuel as nourishment to recover his energy. Beri'ah *'Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald'The Rose-bearer in the Forest of Death **Wilhelm’s hegemony-type Beri'ah (Though with some features of a transcendence-type), his desire being "I want to become a Vampire, invincible at night" and "I want the night to last forever". Upon activation, Wilhelm turns into a Vampire, and day turns to night in the area around him. The Beri'ah's exact range is unknown as it is shown to create a fake moon, but it has been able to affect the area around Wilhelm by at least five hundred meters. Within the Beri'ah itself, it allows Wilhelm to passively absorb energy from all that fall into the area of a black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being and absorbed by Wilhelm. At the same time, Wilhelm has no blind points within the forest, he can see, feel and hear every inch of space, can freely teleport wherever he wants, inhibit the senses of those inside, and can create spikes at any point in space (regardless if there is physical support or not). He is also completely undetectable within it, unable to be seen or sensed by any means, to the point that even his own soul is invisible to sense. Due to absorbing the energy around him, Wilhelm can also get faster and stronger as well as his regeneration ability increased to where he can regenerate any of his wounds almost instantly. He can even get more powerful if he activates his Beri'ah while under the real moon by overlaying it with his fake one, making him more formidable of a being to fight and defeat. *However, when activating his Beri'ah alongside his sister/mother Helga, he can then use it in it's purest and ultimate form. Through this, he was able to fight and even keep up with Wolfgang Schreiber in speed (though due to the latter's Beri'ah, he wasn't able to keep up initially and throughout the fight), creating an entire forest of bloody thorns that leave no safe spots to land and hide and even blocking off any possible exits in his Beri'ah, forcing the target to constantly be on the move. The speed of his regeneration and absorption is also increased, as his wounds were instantly being healed from the hail of attacks from Wolfgang while also gradually taking the latter's energy to make himself stronger and faster (though still incapable of truly keeping up with Wolfgang due to his ability to always be faster than him). The only ways to escape this Beri'ah are to either kill Wilhelm himself or destroy the false moon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Crazy Category:Psychopaths Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1